Fatherly Moments
by cutelovehearts
Summary: What would it be like if Kendall and Logan had a child? These are little scenerios/ one-shots of the couple with kids of their own.


Fatherly Moments

_The Arrival_

It was about 3:30 am when a loud ring of a phone resounded in the residence of Kendall and Logan Mitchell-Knight.

"Ugh!" Kendall groaned out from under his covers, starting to sit up. "Who would be calling at-", he turned to the illuminated wall clock, "3:27 in the freaking morning?"

"Don't know." Logan sleepily replied. "But hopefully it's something important." He said getting out of bed to answer the phone, and stop the horrible ringing.

"Hello?" He asked.

There wasn't an immediate answer which almost made Logan hang-up thinking it was a prank call, until he finally heard the voice of his sister in law.

"Oh, hey Logan." Katie said sounding a little out of breath.

"Hey Katie." Logan responded, feeling more awake hearing her voice. "Are you okay?" he asked a bit worried. Katie never called this late before.

"Yeah, um I was just wondering-" she began

"Is that Katie?" Kendall asked loudly from bed. "Does she want more pudding?"

"No," Katie answered, hearing her brother ask through the phone. "I kind of need the opposite of that." She said, her voice starting to strain.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you guys take me to the-", a low groan, "hospital?"

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Logan asked a little nervous.

"Yes Logan," she said, "it's time."

Hearing those two words, Logan promptly dropped the cordless phone.

"Hello?" Katie called out after hearing the other line. "I'll take that as a 'we're on our way Katie.'" She said before groaning and hanging up.

"What happened?" Kendall asked seeing his husband seemingly frozen in place.

"She's- she's."

"Spit it out babe. Is she having more cravings? Nausea?"

"No. She's just in labor." He now said calmly, putting on clothes from the day before.

"Labor!" Kendall exclaimed, "Like, giving birth labor?" He asked shakily.

"Yup." Logan simply stated. "She also wants us to take her to the hospital." He added, handing his shocked husband some clothes.

"We're going to have a baby." Kendall said, voice trembling a little, gaining a small smile.

"And it's going to be here in a few hours." Logan also said with a smile grabbing the car keys.

* * *

The car ride to the hospital was filled with many gasps, groans of pain, and Katie demanding Kendall to drive faster.

"C'mon Kendall! I don't have all year!" She had said.

The two boys were now sitting in the waiting room while Katie was being checked by doctors, because she wanted _privacy_.

"Oh God!" Logan exclaimed jumping out of his chair.

"What's wrong Logiebear?" Kendall asked absentmindedly leafing through a magazine.

"We forgot to call!"

Kendall looked up and cocked his head in confusion.

"Your Mom! James, Carlos! My parents! They have no idea Katie is here, giving birth to our first child!"

"Damn. You're right." He said grabbing his cell phone, "I'll call my Mom and James. You call Carlos and your parents."

Logan nodded his head, starting to scroll through his contacts.

Since Kendall had his Mom on speed dial he quickly got in touch with her.

"Hey Mom." Kendall greeted.

"Hey Kendall, don't worry, Carlos James and I are on our way." She said. This had Kendall confused.

"What? Who told you we were at the hospital?"

"Katie. She knew you guys would forget to call"

_'That smart girl.' _Kendall thought.

"Okay, well, see you later." Kendall said ending the conversation.

"Turns out Katie told Mom, James, and Carlos."

"And my parents." Logan told Kendall. "I didn't even know she had my parents' phone number."

"You know Katie. She has ways of knowing these things."

"True." Logan leans his head on Kendall's shoulders. "I can't believe we're going to be parents."

"It's going to be perfect." Kendall said.

"Of course it is. I can imagine you dressing him or her up in little hockey onesies when hockey season starts again." Logan said dreaming out loud.

"And he or she will be reading one of your medical books at like age, 5."

"Oh, and he or she will listen to Big Time Rush every night before going to bed. Right?"

Both boys surprised at the voice turned to see Carlos holding a bunch of pink balloons and James with blue. Ms. Knight was also holding a gint stuffed bear.

"Where's Katie?" She asked.

"She wanted privacy." Logan states.

A shrill scream can be heard down one of the halls and then the soft cries of an infant.

"Do you think?" Carlos asks the group.

"There are a ton of women here giving birth to babies, I doubt that was Katie." James answered.

"Kendall and Logan Mitchell-Knight?" A nurse calls out walking into the waiting room.

Kendall and Logan simultaneously get out of their seats holding hands.

"Come with me." She says guiding them to what must be Katie's room.

"I guess I was wrong." James says.

Inside the room is a tired looking Katie lying in bed holding a pink bundle in her arms.

"Hey guys." She greets. "Here's your daughter."

* * *

"Hey. How are the new dads?" Ms. Knight asks quietly walking into the room for the first time along with James and Carlos.

"Great." Kendall and Logan say, holding their new bundle of joy.

"So it's a girl?" James asks seeing the pink blanket.

Kendall nods.

"I knew it!" Carlos exclaims jumping up and down. "James, you owe me ten bucks!"

"I can't believe you two bet on our child's gender." Logan laughs.

"I can't believe you two were the first of the group to have children." Carlos states. "I always expected it to be James considering all of those girls he's been with."

That had the whole room laughing, except for the newborn and James.

"Not cool man." James said glaring at Carlos.

"Okay, okay," Ms. Knight said ceasing the laughter, "we don't need to start a brawl in a hospital."

"Wait," James starts, "what's her name?"

"Olive Isabella Knight." Kendall states.

"No 'Mitchell-Knight'"? Carlos asks regarding the last name.

"We decided it would be too long." Logan says.

"She looks adorable." Ms. Knight says taking multiple pictures.

"Say cheese." She says taking a picture of the brand new family.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter/one-shot of Fatherly Moments! I noticed that there aren't that many Kogan fanfics with Kendall and Logan with kids, so I decided to write my own! These will most likely not be in order so if you want to, you can request! I just need a topic if you do.

Once again, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
